Heart to Heart
by RobinL
Summary: Babe fluff set immediately after Plum Lovin'.


Title: Heart to Heart

Author: Robin

Disclaimer: Alas, they are not mine. I'm not making money. In fact, since I'm supposed to be working, I'm actually losing money. Oh well.

A/N: Spoilers through Plum Lovin'.

Rating: R

The soft click of my front door lock opening brought me out of my slumber and I sat, clutching the sheet to my chest, ears straining. I glanced at the clock on the nightstand. It was near midnight, and I wondered who would be here so late. It didn't feel like a psycho stalker, so that narrowed the list down some. It was probably either Joe or Ranger… or Diesel. The thing was, Joe was working a case, Ranger was out of town and Diesel had just been reassigned… maybe to Mars.

I strained to see in the dim light and I held my breath as I waited for the intruder to show himself. When Ranger's form filled my doorway, my breath came out in a relieved whoosh. Good thing it wasn't a stalker, my gun was in the kitchen, with my cherry-flavored love oil, in the cookie jar. My philosophy - dangerous things belong in the cookie jar, cookies belong in my belly.

Ranger stopped short when he saw me sitting up in bed.

"You look surprised to find me awake," I said, amusement at catching him off guard outweighing my annoyance at being woken up. I propped my pillow up and relaxed against the headboard. "I didn't know you were back."

He stood silently leaning against the doorframe for a moment, his eyes unreadable in the almost dark and answered, "I got back an hour ago, but… I wasn't really expecting you to be here."

"I do live here, you know. Where else would I be?" I asked, attempting to raise one eyebrow, but settling for both.

"Babe, it's Valentine's Day. I figured you'd be… out." Out as in at Morelli's, was probably what he meant. His voice had been light, but it felt like he was working at it. I was intrigued. It was hard enough to read Ranger in full light, and almost impossible in the shadowy darkness. I let the sheet drop as I leaned over to the bedside table to flick on the lamp.

I felt Ranger's eyes follow my movements. As I settled back, I was very conscious that my delicate white tank top was practically transparent in the light and Ranger must be able to see the effect he was having on my nipples. The urge to dive back under my covers or cross my arms over my chest was strong, but I fought it knowing I'd only amuse him. His gaze flicked to my breasts and back to my face, the heat in his eyes like a caress all the way from across the room. I could tell he was smiling on the inside, even though his face remained impassive.

I decided to give as good as I got, so I scanned his length as he lounged in the door way. His black shirt stretched across his chiseled chest and clung to each hard-earned muscle. Oh, how I envied his clothes. Ranger acknowledged my ogling with a single raised eyebrow, damn him. He emitted a low growl when my tongue darted out to wet my lips.

We stared at each other, silently, for a long moment. The desire between us was a tangible thing. The air felt charged and I was afraid the room would spontaneously burst into flames and I'd get my picture in the paper again.

Finally I spoke, my voice husky, trying to diffuse the situation. "If you didn't expect me to be here, why did you come?"

Quietly, he said, "I have a hard time staying away." The words were so soft I could almost believe I imagined them. I swallowed hard as he moved into the room, sitting on the side of my bed. My body slid toward him as the bed dipped under his weight. He rested a hand on my knee, the heat of him soaking through the covers and sending goosebumps across my skin.

"Starting a flower shop?" he asked tilting his head at the arrangements on my dresser. The flowers I'd gotten earlier in the day were each in their own vase.

I smiled at the cheerful daisies and yellow roses and the single perfect red rose. "I do seem to be popular this year, don't I? And what's unique is they aren't from some nutcase."

Ranger thought about smiling, I could tell by the slight twitch at the corner of his mouth. "Who sent the daisies?" he asked.

"Diesel." Ranger just gave me a look. "Okay, so he might be a nutcase… the verdict's still out."

Ranger shook his head slightly. "You've got too many men in your life, Babe, nutcases not included." Was that jealousy? On Batman it was hard to tell. Plus, he was distracting me as he slid his hand from my knee up along my thigh, resting it on my hip. He was leaning toward me, his body close enough that I caught the faint whiff of Bulgari. Intoxicating. It made me want to lick him like a popsicle.

"So, Ranger," my voice came out a little strangled and not quite in the right register, "not that I'm not happy to see you, but what can I do for you? I'm wiped. I had a busy day."

"That's what I heard and why I'm here," he said. There was a tension in him that I wasn't accustomed to, like he was tightly holding onto his control. "Anything you want to tell me, Babe?"

Gulp. Hope it's nice in Yemen this time of year.

"Well, I didn't get married, if that's what you heard," I supplied. "It was just a set up to get Valerie and Albert married."

He seemed to relax a little at that, but his voice was still tight when he asked, "So what's going on with you and Diesel?"

"Nothing, I was helping him with one of his cases and he was helping me with an FTA."

"I would have helped, if you'd asked."

I smiled softly, he _was_ jealous. Leaning up, I pressed a quick kiss on his cheek. "I know. Diesel actually had my FTA, so I didn't have a whole lot of choice and anyway, he's moved on."

He released a sigh and I flashed him a teasing grin, "No worries, you're still my favorite superhero."

"Brat," he growled, without any heat.

I swatted him on the shoulder in retaliation and then grimaced, shaking out my hand. His bicep was like a rock.

His half-smile reappeared. "Then you're not planning on being Mrs. Diesel?"

"Not this lifetime," I said with an eyeroll.

He nodded, "So what's going on with you and Morelli? Why aren't you with him tonight?"

I couldn't hold in the sigh, "It's complicated."

He watched, waiting for me to elaborate. I held my silence. In my opinion, it went without saying that the biggest complication to me and Morelli was Ranger and the way he affected my pulse rate.

He squeezed my hip, scooted in closer and asked in his bedroom voice, "So, what's going on with you and me?" His eyes were molten chocolate and a jolt traveled all the way to my toes as his hot breath fanned across my skin. I wanted to melt.

"You tell me," I breathed. He was so close now, that with every breath our bodies brushed against each other, scrambling my circuits. I lifted my hands to his chest, the muscles bunching in response to my touch, his heart racing under my palm.

"We're waiting for you to decide," he whispered in my ear, pressing a kiss in the hollow beneath. He brushed my hair back over my shoulder and trailed soft kisses down the side of my neck. His touch was reverent as his fingertips slid the thin strap of my tank top over my shoulder. Lips and teeth followed, gently nipping the skin he'd exposed.

Coherent thought was becoming a challenge, but I managed pull away and ask, "How can I decide when I don't know my choices?"

He slid his hands up to cup my face and made me look at him, "Babe, you can have anything you want." Anything I want? Hell, I wanted things that weren't on the menu.

I could feel my eyes filling with tears, but Ranger wouldn't let me look away. My voice trembled, "But, what if I want to make dessert my main course?"

Ranger smiled a tender smile I'd never seen before, "I already thought it was."

It took a moment for the meaning of his words register. Still I was confused. "But, you said… I… I thought you didn't do… relationships."

He sighed, "I know what I said. And… I was wrong." He looked down, struggling with the words. "I love you…"

"Yeah, you love me," I interrupted. "But, with restrictions and limits."

"No, Babe. I love you and it's the kind of love that comes with… whatever you want."

I opened my mouth to speak, but the words wouldn't come.

After a few moments, Ranger put a finger under my chin and pushed it closed. "Babe, you're giving me ideas."

My mouth snapped shut and my eyes widened. Did this mean…? Was he saying that…? Oh, God, I might hyperventilate.

Ranger gathered me to him. "It's okay. Let's slow down. You don't have to decide anything tonight."

After a few deep breaths, I felt calmer, more lucid. I looked up at him, his face so familiar to me and yet so different as he allowed feelings that were usually carefully concealed to surface. "I love you, too," I breathed. When I realized what I'd said, my eyes flew wide.

The smile Ranger flashed was blinding and he brushed a chaste kiss across my lips then sat back, "Can we talk tomorrow?"

Still feeling a little dazed, I simply nodded.

Still smiling, he said, "Good. Goodnight, Babe."

As he made to stand, I reached out and covered his hand with mine. "Thank you for the rose, it's beautiful."

"You're welcome," he smiled.

"You know, you could have put a card on yours, just so I didn't worry," I lightly stroked my fingers over the smooth mocha skin of the back of his hand.

He turned his hand over and grasped mine in his, "How do you know it's from me?"

I wasn't really sure how, I knew. I shrugged one shoulder and cocked my head to the side. "I just knew."

A half-smile tugged at his lips. He leaned over, brushed a light kiss across forehead and he whispered, "That's why it didn't need a card."

I smiled and reached up to kiss him once again. I sighed when Ranger pulled away, "I'll hear from you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Tomorrow," he vowed. Then he stood and slipped out of the room and the apartment, fading into the night.

As I shut my eyes, trying to seduce sleep once again, a smile curved my lips. This was gonna be good.

The End


End file.
